


Just Desserts

by dennih23



Category: White Collar
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-28
Updated: 2012-08-28
Packaged: 2017-11-13 01:17:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/497795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dennih23/pseuds/dennih23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little food porn - Written as a challenge to allow the reader to decide the characters involved – hope you enjoy. Also, my first attempt at porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Desserts

Title: Just Desserts  
Author: dennih23  
Fandom: White Collar  
Rating: R  
Pairings: Readers choice  
Word Count: 850  
Summary: Food porn  
White Collar belongs to Jeff Eastin

Thank you Daria234 for the Beta! All mistakes belong to me.

For the Dessert square on my Cotton Candy Bingo card.

 

**Written as a challenge to allow the reader to decide the characters involved – hope you enjoy this. Also, my first attempt at porn.

 

 

No one suspected how much he enjoyed a good dessert. It was his favorite part of the meal, especially when chocolate was involved. He knew how to make wonderful chocolate desserts that would tempt anybody. He even knew how to temper chocolate for dipping or for making truffles.

When he had ample time to spend in the kitchen, he made truly decadent creations. He made a mean Warm Dark Chocolate Torte that always received kudos. Another specialty was his Chocolate Dessert Crepe. If chocolate were involved he probably could recreate the concoction.

A few minutes after he came home, however, they were working on a whole new meaning for the phrase ‘just desserts.’ He had arrived home to hear his name being called. Following the sound, he arrived at the bedroom. Entering the room he stopped, half amused and very aroused by the sight greeting him.

Candles lit the room and an aroma of chocolate, caramel, and cognac filled the air. He eyes focused on the body sprawled out on the bed covered by a warm mixture of the ingredients he smelled. There was more in a warming dish sitting next to the bed. 

“I thought dessert would be on me tonight.” 

He snorted at the bad pun while shrugging off his jacket. Then with slow deliberate movements he unbuttoned his shirt, letting it fall to the floor. He pulled his tee shirt off and heard his love, “Very nice. “ 

He stripped off his pants and boxers and stood completely naked in front of the bed. Wanting to make the moment last as long as possible, he sauntered towards the bed. His beloved squirmed, eyes sparkling with excitement. 

He ran a finger down the length of the body in front of him offering some of the chocolaty goodness. Warm lips wrapped around his finger happily licking away the sticky goo. “Hmm, this is so good, care to have some?” Fingers dripping with the chocolate mixture reached up towards his mouth and he greedily he accepted them.

He sat on the bed and pressed himself to his lover, getting some of the chocolate on his own body. Looking down at himself he laughed, “I guess dessert is on both of us now.”

His paramour responded by immediately kissing the chocolate off his face and started to lick down his chest. He sighed deeply in response to that wonderfully wicked tongue. 

Next he began kissing his lover’s temples, then working his way down the long neck. Reaching the collarbone he found small candy sprinkles added to the mix, creating a sweeter taste there. He continued downward eager to find what else might be mixed in the chocolate.

Next he focused on his loves nipples, flicking his tongue across the nubs. The nipples were coated with cognac which gave an undertone of fruit to the chocolate. He loved the taste and devoured the rich goodness. His lover responded by arching into him filling the air with low utterances. He quickened his pace until the perfect nubs were erect and sensitive to the lightest touch.

He continued to work his way down licking the chocolate off his lover’s belly, finding the belly button. He began his torture then by rhythmically thrusting his tongue in and out. He looked up to see the reaction: eyes dark and pupils large with anticipation.

He continued licking, moving further down, reaching that point he was craving. He found the mixture of sweet chocolate with the salty sweat of his lover tantalizing. The flavor lingering on his taste buds as he savored the intoxicating flavors filling him with desire.

As he nuzzled there his lover shifted, legs stiffening. He licked and suckled as his lover grabbed onto his hair, holding him in place. His own hardness pressed against his belly. He knew his love was close and he continued to lick and nibble until he felt their thighs jerk and tense keeping him in an untraditional headlock.

His own cock was now leaking pre-cum and he started to jack himself off. A hand on his wrist stopped him and a crooked finger signaled him to move closer. He straddled their torso and without warning, his love reached over to the small bowl of melting chocolate, taking a handful and spreading it over his aching cock. Finally he heard, “Closer baby.” 

Obediently he moved forward until he was almost straddling his lover’s face. “That’s it right there.” He heard his lover’s voice softening before swirling a devilish tongue around the head of his cock and working its way southward. He bucked but his lover set the pace, continuing slowly, licking up and down until reaching his balls. Relentless licks and nibbles cleaned away the remaining chocolate. Then he felt his love’s scrumptious mouth encircle his cock, and that wicked tongue swirled around it again. He jerked at the sensation. His lover laughed and then took more of him until he thrust forward hitting the back of the throat, groaning as he came.

After, they lay there completely sated. He drifted off to sleep dreaming of the variations he could do with this new dessert. This was now his favorite way to indulge in chocolate.


End file.
